


hearts and walls of art

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: trans mcyts [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Neopronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), So is Wilbur, Supportive Wilbur Soot, Talking, Trans Character, Trans Character(s), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but we don't need to talk about that, discord calls, neopronouns for tommyinnit, so is philza, supportive all of them, tubbo is a good friend, we love the projecting okay, yes i used some of my pronouns for them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: tommy questioning his gender, and questioning pronouns, and all that fun stuff. ranboo has already done all thattitle from ancient aliens by lemon demon for obvious reasons
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: trans mcyts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129136
Comments: 42
Kudos: 309





	hearts and walls of art

**Author's Note:**

> ahh ok this was actually really fun to write. i hope you enjoy!  
> -to specify something just in case-  
> tommy is referred to with he/him for about the first half, because they hadn't yet decided that they fully didn't want to use he/him. same for the usage of the name tommy, before they decide on a different name.

Pronouns. Gender. Identity. 

Tommy had never been one to contemplate these things too much. People were what they were, who they were, they should be proud of that and accepted. He never thought of it beyond that, beyond support. Especially in relation to himself. 

He was Tommy, a boy, who liked women, and that was his identity. 

Well fucking jokes on him. 

Tommy sighed, as he sat slumped in front of his computer, closing the many tabs he’d been flicking through for the past -he glanced at the time- hour? It had been an hour already? Tommy pulled a face, unsure how to proceed now. For the past hour, well to be honest really, the past month, he’d been researching gender identities, and pronouns, and now he was inescapably sure of one thing. He didn’t want to just use he/him. Which was sort of a massive thing for him to come to terms with. For one, he was a massively popular content creator at the moment, his thousands, millions, of fans watching his every video, every stream attentively, striving to pick up every detail of his life. The pressure, while he managed it well, was undeniably there. And two, to be quite honest, he’d almost never had experience with the LGBT+ community before the internet. His town was a medium sized place, and there had just never really been any exposure on it, he’d never seen any gay couples, never noticed any pride flags, it was never present. His family had never brought it up when he was a child. As he got older and became interested in being a part of the gaming community, and the YouTube world, he learned more, and brought it up on occasion. The first time he mentioned it, an offhand comment really, he’d been relieved, his parents hadn’t batted an eye, only been supportive of the person he’d mentioned. 

Looking back, Tommy realized it really was a little strange how happy he’d been that they’d been supportive. Not bad, he just really should have figured out he was, whatever he was, not cis, sooner. 

So. Pronouns. 

Tommy liked they/them. A lot actually. Much more then he/him, though they didn’t really mind he/him that much. They were comfortable, the pronouns he was used too, and they didn’t really have any problem with that. But they/them… they were perfect. The first time Tommy had thought of them in relation to himself, they’d been met with a huge surge of relief, comfort, joy even. All the same, Tommy was still uncertain about using them. What if he was lying this whole time? What if they weren’t actually trans and was faking it? What if they told someone and then ended up not being trans, and then having to tell someone that he’d been lying this whole time. Were they even trans? What if that was the wrong label to be using right now? 

Tommy sighed again, his thoughts chasing each other around in their brain. It was nothing new, but Tommy was kind of sick of it all the same. 

Then there was the whole identity thing. 

What exactly were they? 

Tommy had been researching label after label, but the closest he’d really come to finding one that fit was just using non-binary as an umbrella. They liked it, but then again, it felt too big. Tommy wanted to find one that was more specific, more 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 

All that had been well, 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, for about a month. It was today that Tommy had stumbled upon a neo-pronoun page, and holy shit. The idea of using something completely out of the binary, out of any of the ‘classic’ pronouns was so fucking cool to them. But that was kind of a problem because there were so fucking many. Tommy wanted to try them all on, but it was overwhelming, and the variations confused him more, and at the end of it they just closed it all down and sat, head spinning. 

Tommy decided that a distraction was best, so he opened up Discord. After texting with Tubbo for a minute, Tommy joined a call with Tubbo and Ranboo, the call being what Tubbo had described as “chill, Ranboo’s doing homework but every so often we commit word crimes”. What that meant Tommy really wasn’t sure, and they didn’t even know if they wanted to know, but it was a nice distraction, and he liked hanging out with the two. He and Ranboo had a minor rivalry over Tubbo, but that was mostly just an extended bit. Tommy actually really liked Ranboo, and enjoyed talking to him. He was easy to talk to and was surprisingly good at listening and giving advice. 

“Hey boys, what’s up?” Tommy greeted them, as he joined the call.

“Word crimes” The other two said at the same time, which caused them to go off in a fit of laughter. 

Tommy groaned, but they were already making him smile. “I don’t even want to know what that means.” 

After a while, the three started to banter around, Tommy throwing insults about Ranboo stealing Tubbo, for which Tubbo demanded that Tommy fight Ranboo for his honor, and more, Tommy didn’t even know what was happening half the time.

“Wh- No, I’ll be there in a minute.” Tubbo called, his voice distant, leaning way from his mic. “I’ve got to go to dinner boys, but I’ll speed run it and be back soon, alright?” 

“Du du du du du” Ranboo said, laughing as he hummed Dream’s speed run music. 

“Yeah, yeah, leave me as I’m about to fight for you, it’s fine.” Tommy laughed, and Tubbo left, after another yell from his sister. 

“Pfft, abandoned with a loser like you, I can’t believe it.” 

Ranboo chuckled, and the call quieted down, the click of Ranboo’s keyboard as he typed some history assignment the only noise in the call. 

“Hey what’s up by the way Tommy, you seem a little, I dunno, off?” 

Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“Off? What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know, you just seem a little quiet, y’know? Not in a normal, Tommy-off-stream way, like differently. Just wanted to ask if you’re okay,” Ranboo trailed off. 

Tommy cleared his throat. So it had translated through the call then. 

“Yeah I’m- I dunno man,” Tommy sighed. “I’m fine, just, life shit,” 

“Wanna talk about it at all? You’ll find I’m very good at talking to, if you wanna.” 

“I don’t know, you don’t need to listen to my shit, it’s okay,” 

“Hey, I don’t mind really. S’good to get it all out, and all that, and I’m willing to be here to listen. Only if you want to of course, there’s no pressure.” 

Tommy bit his lip. Ranboo was right, it would be nice to let it out, but at the same time…y’know, scary. 

“Um, well I don’t really know myself but basically, uh, I’ve kinda realized that I don’t- I don’t want to just go by, well you know, go by, uh, dude pronouns.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Like he/him and shit. Because they/them feels a lot better, but I don’t know, he/him’s okay too, I guess, but they/them is like 𝘸𝘰𝘸 and shit, y’know? And then there’s all these labels and stuff, and I don’t even know, but I just found out about neo-pronouns existing today? And they’re like, mad cool, and I’d like to try them out, but I don’t like, fucking know how? Because like they’re even more wow than they/them, but there’s so fuckin’ many that I don’t know how to start, and then some are like, the same but then suddenly there’s a different middle one, and so all the variations are super confusing, and also… fuck I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I’ll stop-“ 

“No, no you’re fine, I promise! So, let me get this straight real quick, and then we can talk k, you go by he/they, but you prefer they/them, and would like to try out neo-pronouns?” 

Tommy nodded, but, forgetting his webcam was off, let out a quick affirmative.

“Well, that’s awesome, thank you for telling me!” 

Tommy smiled. Of course, Ranboo would be great about this. 

“So neo-pronouns.” 

Tommy’s smile dropped. 

“Uh yeah, I don’t know if you know what they are-“ 

“No, I do! Actually, I was just getting around to this, I use them.” 

“Wait, no shit? Like really!?” 

Ranboo let out an awkward chuckle. “Yep.”

“That’s, great, dude awesome! What do you use?” 

“Okay, so I kinda have a lot actually, but I mostly use it/its, voi/void, and en/end. And I go by they/them too. No, he/him. But he/him for streams. And stuff. Because only Tubbo knows. And I mean, you, yeah, you too duh.” He laughed again, awkwardly. 

“That’s, ahh that’s so cool, and good for you, yeah that’s great. Oh, and thanks for telling me too.” 

Tommy said, excitedly, energy bubbling up inside of them. They could feel the questions about to flow, but didn’t want to overwhelm Ranboo, so they tried to calm themselves.

“Uh, are you okay with me asking some questions?” 

“Yeah, go for it.” Ranboo replied encouragingly.

“Okay, um, how did you find the ones that fit you? And like, how did you figure out that you even wanted neo-pronouns? Also, what label do you use? I mean, if you use one?” 

“Yeah, I don't know really, I just kinda, looked around a lot I guess? It was mostly trial and error I guess, like I’d try some and then like them but after a little while they wouldn’t feel right. You kinda just have to try them out a lot and then decide if it really fits, y'know?” 

Tommy made a noise of affirmation and let Ranboo continue. 

“I figured out that I wanted to use neo-pronouns kinda like how you did I guess. I just saw them and was like, oh, yeah, I wanna do that, that’s me. Plus, I’d always felt kinda disconnected from binary gender completely, and neo-pronouns fit that for me even better then they/them. Which leads into that I identify is demiagender. So sometimes I feel a connection to gender, but mostly I just, don’t.” 

“Yeah, okay, that all makes sense. Do you have any like, advice to like, find neo-pronouns? I was looking at them before the call, but there’s so many it feels kinda overwhelming.” 

“Yeah, I get that, have you used pronoun dressing room?”

“No?” 

“Oh, you definitely should try that out then. It lets you put in any pronouns you want to try, or names or whatever, and then makes a little, uh, blurb of text using them. I used it a lot when I was first figuring stuff out. I still do, it’s super like, affirming, I dunno.” 

“No, that makes sense, thank you.” 

“And just, like, try them out really. Like in your head. There’s this thing I do where you kinda describe what you’re doing to yourself, like from a third person pov. So instead of, “He’s going to sleep.” You’d use “It’s going to sleep” or whatever pronoun.” 

“Okay, I’ll try that out. Thank you. Sorry for being so quiet, but it’s a lot of information to take in.” Tommy laughed, and Ranboo let out a quiet chuckle as well.  
“Yeah, definitely, sorry if I gave you like, too much at one time.” 

“No, it was good! Awesome actually, just like, a lot to think about.”

“Hey people, I’m back!” 

Tommy wouldn’t have noticed otherwise, but with the knowledge of Ranboo’s gender, they recognized the way that Tubbo refrained from the use of ‘boys’. They appreciated it, Tubbo really was an awesome friend. 

“Hey Tubs! Tommy and I were just talking about- oh wait, never mind.” 

Tommy glanced at his messages, as he received a new one from Ranboo. 

Ranboo:  
Do you want to let Tubbo know? I understand if not, but I promise, he’s super accepting and all that 

“Oh, yeah, no it’s fine.” Tommy said, though they still felt a little nervous. 

“What’s this?” Tubbo said, his voice questioning. 

“Yeah, like I was saying, Tommy and I were talking about neo-pronouns and what-not.” 

“Oh! You told him then?” Tubbo said. 

Tommy flinched. “Them actually.” they said. 

“What?” Tubbo asked, 

“Uh, yeah, I’d rather go by they/them now. And maybe some neo-pronouns. I’m not sure yet.” 

“So, no he/him?” Ranboo said curiously. 

“Yeah. I kinda realized that while we were talking. I just, I’m not a boy,” 

“Oh, that’s awesome then! Thanks for telling us Tommy! It it Tommy still?” Tubbo said, and Tommy relaxed. 

“For now yeah, I’m fine with Tommy.” Tommy confirmed. “Anyway, thanks for your help and all Ranboo, but we still have to fight for Tubbo, remember?”  
They all laughed, and the call returned to lighthearted banter. 

. . . 

TommyInnit:  
Ok what about these  
Mo/moth/moths/moths/mothself  
Vae/vaem/vaer/vaers/vaemself  
Dex/dex/dexs/dexs/dexself

Ranboo:  
Yeah sure, give me a sec  
This is Tommy and mo is a great person. Vaer very good at creating intense plotlines and dex is also good at not having Tubbo as moths best friend haha 

TommyInnit:  
Excuse you  
But I like the moth ones and vae/vaem  
Dex/dex not so much 

Ranboo:  
Ok that’s good to know!  
I’ll use the moth/vae one’s when possible :) 

. . . 

Ranboo:  
Hey Tommy, how’s the pronoun hunt going? 

TommyInnit:  
Ok  
I think I’m def sticking with moth/vae/they for now  
But maybe also sol/sun as well

Ranboo:  
Ok, great to know  
Wanna join call? With Phil and Wilbur atm 

TommyInnit:  
Yeah sure 

Tommy took a second to make sure vaer headset was working, and then checked if anyone was streaming. They weren’t, so mo went ahead and joined call. 

“Hey everyone, what’s up?” 

“Tommy! Hey mate,” Phil said in greeting. 

“Oh, you invited the gremlin child then?” Wilbur said, the good-natured eyeroll visible in his voice.

Tommy paused, suns brain stopping on the word gremlin. They didn’t even notice what vae had done for a second, but then moth remembered, so they laughed, and replied with something biting in response. But the word gremlin, Tommy’s brain wouldn’t give it up. 

Sol interjected comments every once in a while, their brain busy contemplating the word. Because for some reason, vae had heard it, and moths brain had gone 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 

Unfortunately for Tommy (Gremlin?) Wilbur noticed that they had been strangely quiet. What was it with people pointing it out? Were vae usually just that loud that it was weird? Maybe it was the quality of suns quietness that made it so obvious. 

“Hey Tommy, you want to pop over into another call for a sec?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Gremlin panicked, just for a second, but knowing Wilbur, he was probably just going to be going over something Minecraft related. A video, the smp script, lore, something, right? Gremlin thought, trying to calm vaerself down. 

Phil and Ranboo were laughing in the background, making lighthearted jokes about Tommy being in trouble. Gremlin ignored them, pointedly, and made it obvious that sol was doing so. Of course that kind of spoiled the point of it, but still. 

After joining Wilbur’s voice channel, Gremlin sat there awkwardly, loath to start the conversation. 

“So, how are you Tommy?” 

Gremlin frowned at the name. To be fair, Wilbur didn’t know or anything, but even though Gremlin had literally just decided on the name Gremlin, vae were already very aware of how uncomfortable the name Tommy felt. 

“Uh fine. Sorry for being quiet, just a little preoccupied.” 

“No need to apologize! Just wanted to check in with you, the internet is stressful.” Wilbur said comfortingly.

“No, I mean, yeah that’s true, but it’s not any internet related stuff, just…stuff…” Gremlin said, trailing off weakly. 

“Yeah? Wanna talk about it?” 

Gremlin paused, weighing their options. On one hand it was Wilbur. On the other hand, it was 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳. He was, frankly, a pretty important person in Gremlin’s life, however much they wouldn’t admit it. What if he didn’t understand neo-pronouns, or thought they were dumb? Gremlin grimaced just thinking about that option. 

Wilbur coughed lightly in Gremlin’s ears, bringing moth back to the present. 

“Uh, yeah I guess.” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Wilbur said, hurrying to assure Gremlin. 

“Nah, I want to, it’s fine.” Gremlin breathed in for a second. “Okay, so I’m not like, cis.” 

“Oh, okay! Thank you for telling me! That’s completely okay, I completely accept you.” 

Gremlin smiled, appreciating the instant validation. 

“What are your pronouns, if you’re okay with telling me? And name, if you have a new one.” 

“Okay, uh, pronouns. Do you know what neo-pronouns are Wilbur?” Gremlin said, nervously. 

“Yeah, um, that’s where it’s like, pronouns outside of she/he/they, right? Like new ones, like uh, xe/xem, those are some right? Or vae/vaem?” 

Gremlin’s eyes widened, their smile growing bigger. Wilbur knew about neo-pronouns, had even listed one’s that vae used. 

“Yeah, that’s right. I use those. Also, they/them. So, I have like, four sets of pronouns.” 

“Oh, that’s cool! What are they all?” 

“They/them, like I said, and then mo/moth, sol/sun, and vae/vaem, the one’s you said.” 

“Those all make a lot of sense with you.” Wilbur said, his voice sunny. 

“What does that mean?” Gremlin said, with a soft chuckle.

“Well, you know, they fit you and all that. You keeping your name then?” 

Gremlin smiled at the first part. Wilbur thinking they really fit vaem sorta made them feel even more comfortable.

“Uh, no, I think I’m going to use the name Gremlin? But that’s actually really new, like super new. Like when I joined the call and you said gremlin child, that new. I decided on it right then.” 

Wilbur laughed, a friendly laugh. “Classic. But that’s a great name, and now I can make even more ridiculous nicknames for you Gremlin. Who all knows this though, so I know who to use this around?” 

The use of Gremlin’s name made moth feel giddy, excited, they really loved it. 

“Tubbo and Ranboo know. Wait, when we go back to the other call, do you think I should tell Phil? It’s just so new that I haven’t told anyone yet, but I want to.” 

“If you’d be comfortable telling him then yeah, go for it.” 

Gremlin nodded, biting vaer lip in anticipation. The two talked for a moment longer, and then returned back to the call. 

“Hey guys! And how did the scolding go?” Phil said good-naturedly. 

“Haha Dadza, very funny. Wasn’t a scolding, actually I was just telling Wil some things, and I’m going to tell you too now if that’s okay?” Gremlin replied. 

Phil picked up on the more serious tone, and changed his demeanor appropriately, his own voice more serious. “Yeah of course Tommy, go for it.” 

“Yeah okay. Wil and Ranboo, you already know, so you can just like, ignore this, or deafen or whatever if you want.” Gremlin said, their nerves jangling together, vaer stomach a nervous ball. 

“You told them before me? How could you?” Phil said, gently humorous, he was probably trying to make Gremlin more at ease, which vae appreciated. 

“Okay, so I’m not-cis. I’m not sure what I am, but I’m like, sorta non-binary or whatever.” 

“Thanks for telling me mate! I’m one hundred percent okay with that, and I appreciate you telling me. Name, pronouns, then?” 

“You familiar with neo-pronouns?” 

“Now I am, Ran was telling me about them while you were gone.” 

Gremlin breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Okay, cool then. So my pronouns are they/them, and then I use neo-pronouns which are mo/moth, sol/sun, and vae/vaem. And I’m going by the name Gremlin.” 

“Cool, thanks for telling me Gremlin. If you ever need anyone, or anything then you know I’m here.” 

“Yeah, thank you Phil. I appreciate it big man.” 

After a second, Ranboo piped up. 

“So, like Phil said, we were having a little talk before you guys came back, so um, I guess it’s my turn to tell you, Wilbur. I am also not-cis, demiagender specifically. And I use they/it/voi/end pronouns. Yeah. Jazz hands.” It said, with a small laugh at the end. 

“Cool, thank you for telling me Ranboo! Completely accept you, of course. Who all knows, so I know when to use what?” 

The conversation continued on, mostly Ranboo and Gremlin telling the other two about what their experiences had been, and how they’d found out about each other’s usage of neo-pronouns. The talk trailed off, people working on their respective projects and Gremlin sat in comfortable silence. Now that four people knew, vae felt a lot more comfortable with themself. All that was really left was telling more people- mostly just the rest of the server really, and their parents. But that was for another day. For now, Gremlin was glad that these four people knew.

**Author's Note:**

> neo-pronouns, neo-pronouns, neo-pronouns  
> did i use several of my neo-pronouns for both gremlin and ranboo? you fuckin bet i did.  
> as always, comments/kudos appreciated! comments feed my soul.


End file.
